Ant We All Just Get Along
Ant We All Just Get Along is the ninth episode of Total Drama Daycare. Synopsis An ant hill is doscovered outside. Right out of the gates, Courtney and Leshawna are dead set on destroying it, but the animal-loving Beth and Owen vow to protect it at all costs. Plot It's a beautiful day at the daycare, but Chef finds the kids moping around in the classroom instead of playing. Much to Chef's surprise, the kids are bored despite being surrounded by fun toys including one game called "Fun the Game". Hoping to get their mood up, Chef tells them to go outside to the playground and enjoy themselves while he plays with the games inside the classroom. Outside, Beth finds an anthill and takes a liking to the friendly colony. While the other kids are also fine with the ants, Leshawna is terrified of them as she has a fear of bugs. Courtney sides with Leshawna as she finds the ants unsanitary. The two girls attempt to kill the ants, but Beth defends her newfound friends alongside Owen who suggests they settle this conflict in a civilized way. The kids set up a makeshift court, with Jude being the judge, Beth and Owen defending the ants, Courtney and Leshawna on crushing the ants, along with Izzy and a few toys as the attendants. Courtney and Leshawna attempt to convince the judge that the ants are a threat to society, but Owen doesn't believe them. Suddenly, an ant crawls into his head, takes control of his brain and speaks through him, trying to convince them that his kind come in peace. Seeing what the ants can do, Leshawna tries to kill them again only to be stopped by Owen. Courtney tries to convince Jude to agree with her, but the conversation is interrupted by Izzy telling a story about her aunt. During the distraction, Leshawna points out that Beth and Owen are trying to get the ants to safety by putting the entire colony in a bucket. Although the two of them have a head start, Leshawna and Courtney give chase on a car. Beth and Owen desperately try to outrun the girls only to trip over a doll thrown by Courtney. Just as things look bleak for them, Izzy arrives with a car of her own to provide them with much needed help. A high speed car chase ensues between both parties with them taking it outside the daycare, into town and even inside a circus. Upon returning to the daycare, the team defending the ants hide inside the treehouse and dispose of the ladder. With no way to climb to the top, Courtney and Leshawna enlist Cody's help by launching him to the treehouse on the see-saw to get the ants. However, their combined weight launches him into the sky and out of the daycare instead. With their initial plan failing, the two instead use make-shift grappling hooks to climb into the treehouse. With no other way left, Beth, Izzy and Owen use Owen's underwear as a makeshift slingshot to launch the ants to safety. The ants land on a picnic where a couple are having a romantic date and steal their food. With the ants safe and no longer in the daycare, both sides are able to reconcile. Just then, Chef, after having the most fun in his life with the toys in the class, calls the kids in for Show & Tell. Seeing how the kids were having fun with ants, Chef calls the pet store to bring some scorpions for the kids to play with. Instead of enjoying the scorpions, the kids are terrified and start running around the classroom. Beth tries to assure them that the scorpions are harmless until she is stung by one of them and tells someone to crush it just as the episode ends Characters Major Roles *Chef Hatchet *Owen Burnham *Beth *Courtney *Leshawna *Ants Minor Roles *Jude Lizowski *Izzy *Cody Anderson *Grant Gutsy *Scorpions *Duncan (Non-Speaking Cameo; Ending Credits) *Harold McGrady (Non-Speaking Cameo; Eding Credits) Trivia *The title is a pun on the stock phrase "Can't We All Just Get Along?" *It's revealed that Leshawna has a fear of ants. Cultural References *Izzy references "Terminator 2: Judgment Day", when she reached her hand toward Beth and Owen and said "Come with me if you want to live." *The reality court show Judge Judy is referenced when Jude presides over the court case, and calls his show "Judge Jude". Category:Episodes Category:Total DramaRama Episodes Category:Beth Episodes Category:Owen Episodes Category:Courtney Episodes Category:Leshawna Episodes